Seigaku Slumber Party
by sakura2814
Summary: All 9 Seigaku regulars having a sleepover. Do i need to say more? Cute one-shot (Warning: very mild shonen ai. It just adds to the humor) Please R


(A/N:  This idea came up while reading some boring history book (don't ask).  I remember how in one episode, Oishi invited all the regulars to go see the sunrise as a way to increase the morale of the team.  So I thought "Why not a slumber party?" Sounds like a perfect way for guys to bond (evil thoughts pop into my head).  I found out later that guys don't do slumber parties (I asked my guy friends).  But hey, what if they did? (Warning:  very mild shonen ai.  It just adds to the humor, that's all).  I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all have fun reading this. =)

Disclaimer:  The rights to Prince of Tennis/Tenipuri belong to Konomi Takeshi.  Please don't sue me and if I slash or go OOC, please don't hurt me. 

Note:  For this story, Inui and Momo are both regulars so there will be 9 regulars (makes the story much more interesting o_0; )

Some Japanese for those who need it:  Kuso=shit, Gomen=sorry, ara=huh?, otouto=younger brother,  mamushi=viper, nani=what, buchou=captain, kowaii=scary, kuma daigoroo=eiji's teddy bear

Seigaku Slumber Party

It was a typical day at Seishun Gakuen Middle School.  The boy's tennis team had recently finished practice and all the members were changing and going home.  However, Tezuka had asked all the regulars beforehand to stay in the clubroom after practice ended.  He had something to discuss with all of them and as he was doing so, a long moment of silence fell upon them.  Most of them weren't sure if they heard correctly and if they did, didn't know how to react.  

"I'll say it again." Tezuka explained with his cold expression. "You all know that I'll be leaving for Germany soon so Ryuzaku-sensei suggested that all the regulars have a get together one last time.  After discussing with sensei what type of plan to do, we concluded on doing a slumber party."

Seems like all the regulars did hear correctly and they didn't exactly seem very keen on the idea. 

"Tezuka."

"What is it Echizen?"

"What exactly is a slumber party?"

Everyone sweatdrops. (A/N:  I asked one of my guy friends, and he didn't even know what it was)

"For a brief definition..." Oishi replied. "We're just going to hang out and have a sleepover at someone's place."

"Um…Oishi-sempai."

"What is it Momoshiro?"

"Aren't slumber parties for…well…girls?"

Another long moment of silence came. 

"Sounds boring." Kaidoh hissed.  

"Nuh-uh." Eiji cheerfully said.  "I've been to a slumber party before and they're really fun.  You've all slept over at a friend's house right?" Most of the regulars nodded.  "Its just like the same, except we all get to sleep over together.  It's true that girls usually do slumber parties.  But, my nee-san told me her slumber parties are usually talking about boys and gossip.  Instead, we could watch movies and play games."

"If you put it that way, it does sound like fun" Inui replied. 

"Could we have a pillow fight?"

"Pillow fight sounds like a good idea Taka-san" Fuji said.  

Everyone began to discuss what types of things they could do.  Well…not all of them.  Kaidoh and Ryoma were the only two that weren't exactly keen on this idea. 

"Slumber parties don't interest me at all." Ryoma replied.  

"You probably remember earlier this week I asked all of you what days you'd be free this upcoming week." Tezuka continued talking.  "All of you said you'd be free Saturday night.  So this upcoming Saturday we'll be having the slumber party.  Attendance is mandatory with no exceptions."

"Kuso" Kaidoh said in a low tone.  Seems like there was no way of getting out of this.  

After much discussion, everything was finally planned out.  Fuji volunteered to use his house for the slumber party since his parents were going to be out for the weekend and his sister was going to be staying over at a friend's house.  Everyone was to bring a sleeping bag w/ pillow, any clothes they needed, toiletries, and any means of entertainment.  Directions to Fuji's house were passed out and all were suppose to meet there at 7pm sharp.  Soon everyone went home leaving Oishi and Tezuka the last one's in the clubroom.  

"I hope this works out"

Tezuka nodded.  

Little did they know of the mayhem that could occur when all the regulars are together under one roof.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

7pm Saturday

All of the regulars meet up at Fuji's residence at 7pm sharp.  Well…some were still missing.  Eiji came a little late because he lost his favorite toothpaste and was searching frantically around the house.  Momoshiro and Ryoma made a stop by the burger joint and lost track of time.  For being late, Tezuka made the three run 20 laps around Fuji's residence.  

So…it wasn't till 7.30 that everyone finally met up.     

Fuji showed everyone where to place their belongings.  For the time being, they placed their things in the corner of the living room.  

"Hey Echizen, why did you bring your racket?"

"I felt like it.  Momo-sempai, you got a problem with that?"

"Never mind"

When everyone finally settled in, they began to decide first on what to do. 

"How about a movie" Fuji asked.  

"Movie sounds good" Oishi replied.  "Did anyone bring one to watch?" 

Momoshiro happened to be the only one who brought a few movies.  "Lets see…" Momoshiro was reading off what he brought. "We could watch "Meet the Parents", "Leave it to Beaver"… "Lilo and Stitch", hm…must have grabbed one of my siblings tapes… "Girls gone w…" Wait a sec?  How did that get in there?!"  Momoshiro shoved the videos back into his bag while everyone looked on with a sweatdrop.  

"Do you have any scary movies?" Eiji asked with a large grin.

"I think I do" Momoshiro went back to digging in his bag for movies.  

"Please no scary movies." Kawamura replied nervously.  "I don't really like them and they give me nightmares."

"Don't worry Taka-san" Fuji said patting him on the shoulder.  "You don't have to worry, all of us are here so you won't be scared."

"Thanks Fuji."

"Ah I found a good one!" Momoshiro got up and showed everyone the video.  "Has any of you seen this one?"  Everyone looked at the title of the video.  "Scream?" They all replied.  Amazingly, none of them have seen it.  "This will be a good one" Momoshiro said with a huge smile.  

"I brought some popcorn.  Let me go make it while you set up the video" Oishi brought out a few package of microwave popcorn and walked towards the kitchen.  

"Did anyone bring drinks?" Eiji asked.  

"I have some drinks in the fridge. I'll go bring them out."  Fuji went out to the kitchen.  

"I brought some drinks as well."  

"No thanks Inui-sempai.  We're here to enjoy and not torture ourselves."  Echizen replied.  

After the popcorn was made and drinks were passed out, everyone gathered to the T.V. located in the living room.  There were two sofas that could hold 3 people each.  Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Inui sat on one while Kawamura, Fuji, and Tezuka sat on the other.  Kaidoh, Eiji, and Oishi sat on the ground between the sofas.  Fuji turned off the lights in the room.  Even though Fuji told Kawamura not to be worried, he was already getting scared and was trembling before the movie began.  Ryoma saw this and got up from his seat.  He came back shortly with something in his hands.

"Hold this Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma gave something to Kawamura in the dark.  Kawamura grabbed it.  

"HORA HORA! MOZURE BURNING! YOSHA! I AM INVINCIBLE!  I CAN TAKE ANY SCARY MOVIE SO BRING IT ON!!!" (A/N: I think we all know what Ryoma gave him)

"Seems like we're all ready to watch the movie." Eiji snickered.  

"Momo-sempai! Stop hogging all the popcorn!" Ryoma tried to grab the bowl out of Momo's hands.  

"Hey Echizen! You're the one eating all the popcorn!"  Momoshiro tried to grab the bowl back.  

"Hey be quiet! The movie is starting!" Kaidoh hissed. 

"Echizen, Momoshiro!  10 laps around the living room now!" Tezuka yelled.  Both of them got up and ran around quickly before the movie began.   

And so…the movie went on.  The room was dark and the air was a bit chilly.  Everyone continued to watch the movie.  There were the spooky phone calls, lots of killings and many suspenseful scenes. (A/N: you've all seen the movie so you know how it goes)  Most of the regulars were feeling queasy and felt that maybe the popcorn they just ate wasn't a good idea.  Soon, it reached that part where the main character rushed out of the closet door and attacks the killer.  As the suspense rose towards the moment as to what would happen…

The front door to the Fuji residence burst open.

Half the regulars screamed (which half you decide XD)

"Ara? What's going on here and who turned off the lights?" The person at the door turned on the lights.  

"Yuuta!" Fuji exclaimed.  Yuuta saw all the Seigaku regulars around the T.V. and just stood at the door.  

"Huh? It's Fuji's otouto." Inui replied.  

Yuuta did not move from the door.  

"Yuuta!  I didn't know you were coming back today." 

Yuuta still stood at the door.  

"Why don't you join us? We're having a slumber party."

Yuuta still stood at the door.  He took a few steps backwards and closed the door.  Some footsteps running away from the house were heard.  Everyone sweatdrops.  

"Yuuta come back!" Fuji pried off Kawamura who was gripped on to him scared as hell.  He got up from the sofa and ran out the door after his brother.  

"Ah…that was suspenseful." Momo said in relief. 

"Momo-sempai.  You've seen the movie before yet you were still pretty scared."  

"Eh? I wasn't scared at all Echizen."

"Is that so? Then why are you grabbing on to me?!"  Momo realized that he was holding on to Ryoma.  "Get off me! I can barely breath!"

"Ah gomen gomen"  

"Hsss…what a baby."

"You got something to say mamushi?"

"Not only was Momoshiro scared, but Kaidoh was scared as well…" Inui wrote into his data book.  

"Eh? Inui-sempai I wasn't scared at all."

"Is that so?  Then why are your face and palms sweating?"  Kaidoh took notice and saw he was sweating.  He blushed and tried to ignore the comment.  

"That was a bit scary." Eiji replied.  

"Eiji.  You can let go of me now." Oishi said blushing

"Gomen Oishi." Eiji was holding on to Oishi's arm and he let go.    

Kawamura was breathing a sigh of relief that the suspense was over. Tezuka as usual did not even show any signs of emotions or fear.  

Fuji was able to catch up to his brother and persuade him to come back home.  Instead of joining them, Yuuta ended up going straight to his room and went to bed.  He wasn't particularly fond of hanging out with his brother and he especially didn't want to hang out with all the Seigaku regulars.  Eventually, the lights were turned off again and everyone went back to watching the movie.  At this point most of the suspense had already rocked most of the regulars so the rest of the movie didn't have an affect of them.  Soon the movie ended and Fuji turned on the lights.  

"That movie was pretty good." Oishi replied.  

"I didn't think it was that scary." Ryoma said in his sarcastic tone.  

Suddenly the phone rang and everyone froze.  Fuji went into the other room to answer the phone.  Everyone just stood there and waited for Fuji to come back.  A short moment later, Fuji came back with his eyes open and a serious, discouraged look.  

"Who was on the phone Fuji?" Inui asked.

"I'm not sure.  Someone was asking what my favorite movie was and if I was alone or not.  I told him I was busy and the voice said he was going to kill us."

Everyone was silent with shocked looks in their eyes (except for Tezuka and you can't see Inui's eyes).  Kawamura suddenly fainted.  

"Oh dear, I guess that joke went too far."

"You mean there wasn't that sort of call?" Oishi asked.  

Fuji smiled.  "Of course not.  My parents called wondering how we were doing.  I just wanted to scare you guys a bit."

"Fuji! That was a mean trick!" Eiji wailed.  "You nearly scared the shit outta me!"

"Gomen gomen.  Anyways, we better check on Taka-san."  Fuji pointed to Kawamura lying on the ground unconscious.  Oishi kneeled down next to Kawamura trying to wake him up.  Everyone looked on except for Inui who was writing more "interesting data" he had collected.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

After Kawamura was awake again, the Seigaku regulars decided to play some games.  Kawamura brought along a Monopoly board and Tezuka brought a stack of playing cards.  Everyone split up to play.  Kawamura, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, and Momoshiro went to play Monopoly while Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Inui played some poker.  

"BURNING! I WILL NOT LOSE IN MONOPOLY! I AM THE BEST!"

"Since when was there a tennis racket game piece in Monopoly?" Ryoma asked.  

"I'll be banker." Oishi started passing out the money.  

"I'll take the car game piece." Momoshiro grabbed the car. 

"Momo-sempai I wanted the car!" Ryoma tried to take it away.  

"Hey learn to respect your sempai!"

"Will you two just take turns?" Oishi tried to mediate the argument.  In the end Momo started with the car game piece.  Ryoma took the wheelbarrow game piece.  

"Ah! What a cute puppy!" Eiji grabbed the dog game piece.  "Nee…Oishi! I can have this piece right?" Eiji said to Oishi with big sparkling eyes.  Oishi laughed and nodded.  

Oishi picked up the iron game piece and Kawamura started with the tennis racket game piece.  (A/N: Yes a tennis racket game piece doesn't exist. But just for this it does)  Soon, all five of them began their game.  

Meanwhile…at another table nearby…a poker game was finishing.  

"I got a pair of Kings" Kaidoh showed his hand.  

"Three of a kind of eights" Inui flopped his hand on the table.  

"Full house, Jacks over tens." Fuji laid down his hand. 

"Fuji once again beats my hand…" Inui wrote down in his book.  

"Tezuka, what hand did you get?" Fuji asked.  

Tezuka showed his hand.  "Four of a kind of Queens."

"And Tezuka once again wins…" Inui continued to write.  

"Hm…I can never seem to beat Tezuka at poker."

"Kuso…I lost again" Kaidoh hissed.  

"Loser has to drink this." Inui placed a cup of a green liquid in front of Kaidoh.  "No…anything but that." Kaidoh pleaded.  Inui grinned.  "Provides me with more data."  A loud scream is heard and Kaidoh ran off to the bathroom.  

"Poor Kaidoh.  That was the fourth time.  I would like to try Inui's drink, but I'm more determined to beat Tezuka at least once." Fuji smiled at Tezuka who glanced back.  A small smirk could possibly be seen.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

After playing several games of Monopoly and several dozen games of Poker (poor Kaidoh lost all the games except for the last one.  Fuji lost on purpose because he wanted to try Inui's new drink at least once.) it was starting to get late so everyone began to get ready for sleep.  Everyone helped move the sofas and tables out of the way so that there was a big floor open for everyone to sleep on.  Fuji brought out plenty of futons to lie down on the ground.  Everyone got changed into their sleepwear (which was mainly just pajamas, t-shirts and shorts) and laid out their sleeping bags on the futons.  

"Eiji.  You brought Kuma-daigoroo?"(A/N:  Is that how you spell it?) Oishi pointed at the large teddy bear that Eiji was carrying.  

"Yup!" Eiji said hugging his bear.  "I always bring Kuma-daigoroo on sleepovers."

"Is everyone ready to go sleep?"  Fuji asked getting ready to turn off the lights.  

"Mada mada dane." Echizen grabbed his pillow and eyed Momoshiro with an evil smirk.  Momoshiro saw it and knew what Ryoma was implying.  

"Eh? Is that a challenge?" Momoshiro grabbed his pillow and the two started smacking each other. 

"Hey you two cut it out! Someone might get…" SMACK! Oishi got hit in the back with a pillow.  

"Nanjaroh Hoi Hoi!" Eiji replied.  "Come on Oishi! Let's have some fun!" Eiji smacked Oishi again with the pillow knocking him on the ground.  

"Eiji…" Oishi shook his head and grabbed a pillow nearby.  "Eiji you are going down!" Oishi smacked Eiji back and started chasing after him.  

Kaidoh and Momoshiro were soon smacking each other.  

"Hey mamushi! You're hits are really whimpy.  You smack like a girl!"

"Nani?! You stupid powerhouse! You smack like a sissy!"  Kaidoh swung his pillow like he was doing a boomerang snake.  

"BURNING!" Kawamura was holding a pillow and was really pumped up.  Ryoma took notice and saw that Kawamura's pillow cover had a tennis racket print all over.  

"HORA HORA!" Kawamura tried to smack Ryoma with his pillow but Ryoma was able to duck out of the way and smacked Kawamura in the back.  

"Hehe…mada mada da…" SMACK! Ryoma got smacked in the head and fell to the ground.  "Mada mada dane" Fuji said with his usual smile.  "That hurt Fuji-sempai" Ryoma said rubbing his head.  

The pillow fight continued on.  Inui watched the entire fight and was taking detailed notes of the whole situation.  "Interesting data this will be." Inui said with an evil grin.  Kaidoh saw Inui and decided it was time for payback for all the nasty Inui juice he had to drink for all the poker games he lost.  Kaidoh snuck behind him and gave him a smack in the head.   

Inui fell to the ground and lost his glasses in the process.  "My glasses…" Inui said while trying to search for his glasses.  He turned to everyone else "Has anyone seen where my glasses went?"

Everyone (except for Tezuka) gasped in shock.  This was the first time that they had seen Inui without his glasses.  Fuji's eyes were wide open and he dropped his pillow.  Kaidoh fainted and dropped to the ground.  (A/N:  That was for all you Inui/Kaidoh fans out there!)

Eventually the pillow fight continued.  However in the midst of all the mayhem, there was one person that was not joining in on the fun.  Tezuka was just sitting off to the side minding his own business.  Both Momoshiro and Eiji saw him.  They both looked at each other and a large grin on their faces could be seen.  Both sneaked their way over to Tezuka.  

"Hey Tezuka.  Why don't you join in on the fun?" Eiji smacked Tezuka in the back playfully. 

"Yah buchou.  It's no fun not having the captain join in."  Momoshiro smacked Tezuka in the back.  

"Come on! Its lots of fun!" Eiji smacked Tezuka again. 

"Don't be such a…"

SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK! THWACK! SMACK!

In moments, both Eiji and Momoshiro were beaten senseless to the ground.  Tezuka was still sitting in the same position and expression as he was before Eiji and Momoshiro came by.  All the other regulars saw what had happened and they just stood there shocked.  

"K…Kowaii…" Ryoma said hesitantly.  Even though Tezuka's left shoulder was damaged, he sure packed a punch with a pillow in his right hand.  Inui was busy writing in his notebook.  

"Fuji…don't even think about it." Tezuka noticed that Fuji was behind him holding a pillow.  "Eh? I would have liked to see you do that again." Fuji said with a mischievous smile.  

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

After a while, everyone was on the ground wiped out.  

"Its getting late so I think it's time we all go to sleep" Tezuka announced.  

Everyone fixed the futons, the sleeping bags, and picked up their pillow.  Fuji brought down some more pillows since some of the pillows were destroyed in the fight.  Soon everyone got into their sleeping bags.  

"Good night Momo-sempai"

"Goodnite Echizen."

"Hsss…" Kaidoh went to sleep.  

"Good night Oishi." Eiji said as he snuggled up with his teddy bear.  

"Good night everyone" Oishi said.

"Good night" Inui replied. 

"Goodnite" Tezuka said.  

"Good night Fujiko-chan" 

"Nite everyone" Fuji then turned off the lights and got into his sleeping bag.  

A few moments later…

"Hey Tezuka…I think this worked out very well." Oishi said.  He happened to be sleeping close to Tezuka (no not that close you perverts!)

"I agree as well.  Nite." Tezuka turned and went to sleep.

And so…the slumber party happened to go pretty well…

PRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNISPRINCEOFTENNIS

A few hours later in the night…

"Momo-sempai! Get your hand out of my face!" Momoshiro was sprawled out on his sleeping bag snoring loudly.  Ryoma was sleeping next to Momoshiro and his hand happened to smack Ryoma awake.  

"Stupid Momoshiro! Get your leg off of me!" Kaidoh growled as he tried to kick Momo's leg.  Momoshiro was still sleeping.  

"Kuma-daigoroo…" Eiji said as he was sleeping.  He squeezed his teddy bear.

"Oi Eiji! Wake up! I'm not your teddy bear!"  Eiji somehow grabbed onto Oishi in his sleep and was squeezing Oishi.  "Eiji! Will you stop that!?"  Oishi tried to grab onto Eiji's teddy bear, which was tossed nearby.  

"Kuma-daigoroo…I love you!" Eiji squeezed again.  

"Eiji! Not there! Augh!"

"Fuji…don't even thing about it." Tezuka shifted in his sleep.  

"Hm…I would have thought you been asleep by now." Fuji turned in his sleeping bag and went back to sleep.  

Kawamura was sleeping peacefully.  "Fujiko-chan…" he mumbled.  

Inui turned on a small flashlight and was busy frantically writing more in his notebook.  "Hehe…got plenty of interesting data." He said with an evil grin.  

So maybe it didn't turn out as planned…

Owari.

(A/N:  I hope you guys liked this.  Please give me a review on what you think (good or bad, anything helps).  Sorry if I bashed any characters.  I tried to do my best in staying in line with the characters.  This is my first attempt at a shonen-ai story.  I usually think with a straight mind so it's harder for me to do these types of stories.  But this theme was soooo asking for it!  I hope I made it humorous enough.  I was laughing while writing this. )

Yes I know slumber parties need gossip, but I wasn't sure what type to put in.  My goal was to have the regulars bond with normal activities.  If many people wanted some, I would be happy to add it in later.    Thanks for the comments Cinpii =)


End file.
